Shower Lovin'
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: "It took Tony all of two seconds to realize there was no way in hell Kate was finishing her shower alone, or that he was starting his alone." Tate smutty tag-line to 'Terminal Leave'.


A/N: I was watching the USA 'From the Beginning' marathon today, and the episode 'Terminal Leave' came on and I was inspired. This is my first real attempt at Tate, and Tate smut, at that. I hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, unfortunately.

* * *

It took Tony all of two seconds to realize there was no way in hell Kate was finishing her shower alone, or that he was starting his alone.

He spit out his mouthful of toothpaste into the sink, rinsed off his toothbrush, and tugged at his boxers. They hit the tile floor with a thud and he stalked towards the shower, wrenching aside the curtain and watching as Kate turned, murder in her eyes.

"DiNozzo! What the hell?" she cried, attempting to cover herself. "Tony, what are you doing? This is crossing a line!"

"Don't tell me you don't want this," Tony said, quirking up an eyebrow as she unsuccessfully tried to keep her gaze on his face. She flushed, her cheeks tinting pink. "C'mon Katie, we've been avoiding this for months and you know it."

"Tony, we shouldn't…" she started, shaking her head but Tony stopped her, slipping his hand over her mouth.

"For once Kate," Tony said, shaking his head. "Don't think with your head, however pretty it may be."

"But…"

"Kate, shut up," Tony said, stepping through the spray of hot water and setting his mouth on hers, pressing her against the moist shower wall.

She responded easily, opening her mouth against his insistent tongue, moaning into his mouth. His hands slid up to her wet hair, twisting into the soaked brunette strands and tilting her head slightly so that he could kiss her harder.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, tugging him impossibly closer to her. He pressed his hips into hers, causing her to break the kiss and tilt her head backwards as a moan ripped through her lips.

The hot water continued to fall around them, raising the temperature in the small area. The fact that they were in someone else's house, and someone else's shower, heightened the arousal and the lust coursing through them.

They were crossing a lot of lines, and they wouldn't have any other way, truthfully.

Tony trailed his lips from Kate's down to the column of her throat, sinking his teeth into the area joining her neck and shoulder. She whimpered, slipping one of her legs around his and tugging him closer, grinding her hips against his.

It tested his resolve, but he was determined to draw this out. Two years of teasing, Kate was not getting off easy.

He kissed a path down to her breasts, kissing the soft, wet skin there with gentle kisses at first, before drawing the taut bud of her nipple into his mouth, rolling it around with his teeth. She moaned, her fingers tangling into his hair and pressing, wanting to keep him there.

He continued his torture for a little while longer before switching to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. Kate could feel herself getting hotter, arousal continuing to course through her. She moaned, arching her back when he nipped her breast, desperate to feel him.

She trailed one hand down his slippery abdomen, tangling slightly in his chest hair momentarily before continuing her path. She smirked, knowing her would be suspecting this, at least not from her.

Her hand came to rest on him, her fingers coming around to grip him. He promptly gasped, his face turning to look up at her, surprise and lust swirling around in his hazel eyes.

"Kate…what're you- ah, what the-hell- Kate!"

Kate smirked against his lips, speeding up the motion of her hand as she continued to kiss him. His body became rigid with tension, and she released him, feeling his sigh of relief against her lips.

She licked her lips, her eyes running up and down his body in a completely unhurried motion. He growled, low and under his breath, pressing her back into the wall. She kissed him eagerly, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth.

He grasped her left thigh tightly, pressing it into his hip, her heat against his shaft. He groaned, sliding into her wet core easily, aided by the still-falling water. Kate moaned, letting her head fall backwards as he pushed into her, filling her.

She could feel herself stretching to accommodate him, and she moaned loudly, her head falling onto his shoulder. She bit him lightly, gasping against his skin when he began to move.

He pulled her face up to his, kissing her hard as he pressed her into the shower wall, one hand on her thigh and the other on the wall, trying to find purchase as he regulated his thrusts. Kate reached down to the hand on her thigh and intertwined their fingers, squeezing them tightly.

She started contracting around him, tightening against him when he pulled out, drawing a strangled groan from his lips. She smirked, pushing her hips into his in small circles, drawing it out. She moaned when he pressed two fingers against her clit in a circular motion, tapping a rhythm out with his thumb as his palm cupped against her.

"Tony," she moaned, one hand still tightly entwined in with his, the other pressing against his neck, her manicured nails digging into his skin, leaving crescent-shaped marks. He groaned, thrusting against her, feeling her start to spasm.

"With me?" he ground out, looking up to meet her hazy, desire-clouded gaze. She nodded and moaned, the heat becoming unbearable. She snapped, twisting against him as she exploded, her orgasm taking her breath away. She kissed him, letting him swallow her cries.

He thrust in one last time, hard, his release hitting him like a ton of bricks. He spilled into her, filling her as he kissed her, groaning against her mouth. She moaned again as he moved gently, their hips rocking together softly.

They stayed like that, locked together under the now-cool, still-falling water, for a long time, getting their bearings. Tony's hands stayed at her waist, his lean, muscular body still pinning her to the wall. Kate's hands were on his neck, sliding into his hair, her fingers twining into his damp, sandy blonde hair.

She whimpered and winced when he pulled out, sighing as his warmth left her. Kate kept him close, reaching up to kiss him again, completely intoxicated with everything about him.

"I can't believe we just had sex in a stranger's house," Kate said, shaking her head. Tony grinned, his hazel eyes gleaming, still slightly hazy with lust, sated in the afterglow.

"Honestly, I just can't believe we actually had sex in general," he admitted, watching as she rolled her eyes, tucking her wet hair behind her ear, looking incredibly sexy. "We just broke Rule 12 into tiny little pieces."

"Gibbs is going to kill us," she panted, leaning into him further, causing him to groan against her neck slightly.

"What else is new?" he asked, grasping her hips tightly, twisting slightly. She laughed lightly, nuzzling his neck with her lips when a thought struck her.

"Wait…you think I'm pretty?"


End file.
